Anniversary
by Crazylovedcomplexchick
Summary: Ok on the 1 year Antiversary of Rachel's death Tobias runs in to Jake. i know this sound lame but just read it.


I flew form my meadow

I flew form my meadow. It felt so strange. I hadn't been in open skies in so long. I hadn't been in the world in forever. I didn't want to be though. I wanted to be alone. The world had hurt me bad enough. The world was who we where trying to save. The world brought me to Rachel. Gosh, she was beautiful. I knew then that if I were human I would have cried. Why did she have to dye?! I screamed in my head WHY! I started to fly fast feeling anger inside me grow. I flapped my wings and then soared. Flap. Soar. Flap. Soar. I was losing it. Finally I stopped. I couldn't fly much longer because I was so tried. I had a place to be. I had to get there. It was one year today that she died and I had to see her. I slowed my flying down knowing I would get there in time. Finally passing the forest and the mountains, I made it to where her monument was. The place had been build to say thanks to her I guess. She was the one that had died. I landed a few feet away form the monument. I stared to demorph. After only a few moments of this, I was human. It was hard for me to walk. I hadn't been human in so long. I looked at the monument and started to cry.

"Why her?!" I screamed. 

I walked to the monument and sat down by it. I didn't say anything for along time. I just thought of her. How she looked at the school dance we all went to before the war got really bad. She was beautiful. The way her hair fell down below her shoulders. The way she looked at me that night. 

Fresh hot tears started to stream down my face. 

My memory went back to Rachel. How on cold lonely nights I would fly to her house. How she would open the window no matter how late it was. Always glad to see me. Gosh, that beautiful smile.

I remember when I first got trapped as a hawk. She thought I would never be human again, but the day when she was getting the award. She walked passed me. She turned her head seeing I was human. The shocking smile she had on her face. 

I wiped tears form my eyes. All the times we had been in war, all the battles we had fault. Then the memory came of her last battle. Her last words "I love you." The words slapped me right in the face. I broke down crying. Did she know how much I loved her? Did she know that she was all I had? Tears dripped form my cheek. I raised my head and looked at the monument. I placed a hand on it.

" I miss you." I said my eyes flooding. 

I heard the gate opening and looked behind me. There stood a man it felt like I hadn't seen in years. It was Jake. He had brought some flowers in his hand. I guess to put on the monument. I hoped my eyes should hatred for him. I know I hated him. It was his fault! HIS! However, deep down I knew that it wasn't his fault. That Rachel was the only one of us who could have killed Tom. She was the only one. Jake's eyes showed an old mans eyes. As Jake walked up, he saw me standing there. He stopped in his tracks, but decided to keep on walking. 

"Hi Tobias." He said walking up beside me laying the flowers down.

I said nothing to him. He looked at the monument for a moment then looked at me. He didn't know what to say. I had sworn never to talk to Jake again. I looked away. 

"Tobias…" he said 

"Don't." I said. I got up to wake away but that is when he blurred out "I am sorry."

I didn't turn around, but I didn't move. 

"I just want to know why?" I asked 

"She was the only one." He said 

"But you knew it was a suicide mission." I said 

He was quiet. Not wanting to speak to me because he didn't have answer. 

"I didn't think that, that would have happen Tobias." He said 

"That's the problem. You didn't think." I said harshly.

"I tried to do my best." He said 

I didn't say anything. I knew that if I said anything else all the words would only cause tears and pain. I didn't know how much more of that I could take.

I turned around to look at Jake. He was standing now and looking at me. We where making eye contact now. I think he knew what he had did to me broke me. He knew that I would always hate him. I started to morph. Back to my prison as a hawk. I knew Jake was watching me. I looked up at him and I saw one tear fall form his cheek. I didn't know if he was crying for Rachel or me. All I knew was he had killed Rachel. He took the only think that meant a thing to me. I flew away form him. I flew away form Rachel monument. I flew away form the world form Jake, back to my meadow of pain and sadness. Only to dream of her once more… 

Author Note***

I hope that I did good on Tobias. I don't think I really did. Writing this made me so sad. I just wanted to know what would be said between Jake and Tobias if they ever ran into each other before they went to war to save Ax. Please review because I need to know I did a good job on this. And I tried my best not to have any grammar errors. But please tell me how this made you fell. Please. 


End file.
